


Baby Mine

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Del? You alright?” The lack of swearing - in fact the lack of any kind of response - raised the hairs on Eric’s neck and he hurried back to the living room half expecting to find Dele trying to surreptitiously piece back together an ornament.What he did not expect to find was a small child sitting in the middle of his living room.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to  baby dier

It had now been a few weeks since ‘The Incident’ as Dele kindly referred to it as and Eric was quite frankly getting tired of the baby comments. If he heard one more sniggered ‘dummy for Dier’ joke or asked if he wanted Poch to tuck him in at night he was going to snap. He still couldn’t get his head around what had happened but try as he might there was no other explanation for the fact that he had an entire day missing from his memory. 

He had tried to put it down to simple exhaustion, the weight of the season and his constant battle to be fit finally taking a toll on him but Dele had delighted in showing him the footage of Poch carrying up and down the side of the pitch. There was no denying that shock of blonde hair combined with those baby blues that so perfectly matched the baby photos his mother still cooed over. That plus the sworn testimony of Jan, a man who’s opinion and honesty Eric valued above most others, had been enough to convince him that some weird had definitely gone down on that day. In a way Eric found that he was relieved he didn’t have any recollection of the day’s events as he didn’t think he could stand being able remember being bounced on the gaffer’s hip like an oversized cabbage patch doll. He was a dignified 25 years old man for crying out loud – his days of being toted around like an accessory were long behind him thank you very much.

*

After another strenuous training session in which Eric had still struggled to maintain any kind of eye contact with Pochettino without flushing to his roots, he found himself agreeing to a Fifa evening around his with Dele. They hadn’t hung out since Eric’s…regression and he’d found himself missing the evenings they’d spent together, just the two of them being able to leave the weight of the world and it’s expectations behind. Being able to be just two mates hanging out without worrying about league positions or who was moving where; two mates being able to sit about and have drink and just chat general shit like they weren’t millionaire sport stars. 

“Do you want me to bring anything?” Dele’s voice broke through Eric’s thoughts and he glanced over at him watching as Dele twirled a Leo Fortis beanie in his hand, his long fingers pulling the bobble absentmindedly as it spun. “I think I’ve still got some of that formula left if you fancy it?”

“Fuck off,” Eric retorted, lobbing an empty shower gel bottle at Dele who kicked it away with a deft back-heel and they watched as it arched through the air before dropping neatly into one of the bins, Dele raising his fist in a triumphant punch. The smug bastard.

“See you at 8!” Dele departed with a cheeky grin but not before putting his thumb between his lips and pretending to suck on it. In return Eric flipped him off before returning his attention back to his locker, making sure he had all the essentials before leaving for the day.

*

The evening found Eric rearranging the cushions on his sofa for the fourth time, unsure whether the colour combinations were quite right before he remember that this was in fact Dele he was worrying about- the same bloke that regularly went about wearing a jumper that looked like the local slushy machine had spontaneously vomited its contents everywhere. There was no way that he would even notice the cushions, never mind take note of what colour they were.

He was just checking the contents of his fridge for the third time (making sure that he had enough Fanta and Coke to keep certain people happy) when Clay’s ears picked up and he began to whine, moments before the doorbell rang. 

‘”Alright Diet?” Dele offered as greeting as he stepped through the doorway and started to toe off his trainers. “Ready to get your ass kicked again?” Eric merely rolled his eyes in response as he stepped to one side to let Dele pass by, flicking the brim of his Leo Fortis hat playfully. He followed Dele to the edge of the living room and watched as he sprawled across Eric’s sofa, knocking over several of the cushions. Eric swallowed a sigh and opted instead not to comment.

“Set the console up and I’ll grab you a drink. What do you fancy?” he called over his shoulder as he headed back towards the kitchen, hand snaking out to grab a few grapes from the fruit bowl on his way by. 

“Fantoke please Diet,” came the singsong response from the lounge. Eric could hear Dele moving about and the soft beep indicated that the PlayStation had been switched on at least. He pulled out two glasses and set about pouring their drinks, a sparkling water for himself and the godforsaken concoction that Dele liked. He tried not to dwell too much on the fact that he knew exactly what portion of each drink should go into the glass without having to think about it. 

He was just debating on whether he should open some snacks when an almighty crash resonated from the lounge and he nearly dropped the packet of Pipers (Karnataka Black Pepper & Sea Salt) into the sink.

“Del? You alright?” The lack of swearing - in fact the lack of any kind of response - raised the hairs on Eric’s neck and he hurried back to the living room half expecting to find Dele trying to surreptitiously piece back together an ornament. 

What he did not expect to find was a small child sitting in the middle of his living room.

A small child that was beaming up at him happily, a now oversized Leo Fortis hat balanced on its head. To the side Eric spotted his controllers scattered across the floor and through the fog that was rapidly invading his brain he deduced that they must have made the crash as they bounced off the side table and onto the wooden floor.

“Oh shit,” Eric stared dumbfounded at the child in front of him, one arm reaching out to steady himself on the doorframe. “Shit shit shit!”

“Shit!” came the happy response from the kid who was now beginning to get to his feet, arms reaching towards Eric. The hat toppled to the floor but neither of them paid it much notice.

“Fuc- no no! Don’t say that! That’s a bad word,” Eric begged as he leant forward and scooped the child up. Holding him out at arms length he stared at him and the kid stared back, brown eyes unwavering in their intensity. If he hadn’t himself heard about this through the others, the light scar cutting through the kid’s eyebrow would have been confirmation enough. He was holding Dele. Not the Dele he knew but a Dele that Eric guessed was around one and half years old. 

Feeling lightheaded Eric sunk into the sofa, being careful to keep Dele balanced on his legs and stared. How on earth had this happened? What exactly what going on in the universe and how did he get it go back to normal? They had a game in four days for Christ sake and Dele was currently on a great run of form. With Harry out and Son banned they were going to need him more than ever.

Dele as always was blissfully unaware of the turmoil going around Eric’s head and instead was leaning forward, seemingly trying to snuggle into Eric’s chest. Bringing one of his hands up to cup the back of Dele’s head, Eric allowed him to move in and was instantly rewarded with Dele tucking his head up under his chin, his little fingers clutching at the front of his shirt.

“Hug!” 

“Yeah that’s right Delboy…hug,” Eric soothed, running a still shaking hand over Dele’s back as he tried to even out his own breathing. “I’m Eric by the way…not sure if you know that,” he added as an afterthought, feeling like if he was going to be sat here cuddling a child they should at least be introduced.

“Hug Eric,” Dele mumbled sleepily as he burrowed closer and Eric could see his little eyelids beginning to droop. Shifting his weight gently Eric managed to dig out his phone from his back pocket and shot off a ‘SOS’ text to the Spurs group chat, hoping that somebody would have half a mind and give him a call.

Not two minutes later his phone began to buzz and he nearly dropped it in his rush to see who was going to save him. Please be Jan or Harry please God Eric thought as he swiped his phone blindly across the screen. 

It was Harry…just not the Harry he was hoping for.

“You ok mate?” the raspy tone of his teammate greeted him, a hint of concerning leaking through into that London accent. 

“No I’m bloody well not Winks. Dele…well he’s…Dele’s turned into a baby!” Eric exclaimed in a hushed tone as he held his phone closer to his face, one hand still supporting Dele’s back as he slept. “And by baby I don’t mean his usual bratty self. I mean a thumb sucking, pant pooping infant.”

There was a pause during which Dele stirred slightly and Eric let out a small hush as he stroked the curls atop his head.

“I’ll leave in five…. and I’ll bring Haz.”

“Lifesaver Winks. The door’s unlocked so come in – I can’t move as I’m currently being…well snuggled.” Eric heard something that sounded suspiciously like ‘not for the first time’ before Harry was bidding him goodbye and hanging up.

*

Some 30 odd minutes later found both Harrys standing in front of Eric and peering down at the baby Dele who was still fast asleep, his little thumb now being gently sucked on whilst he slept on.

“This is so bizarre innit? Like first you now Del…what do you think is causing it?” Winks questioned whilst the other Harry began unpacking the bags of stuff that he had brought over. 

“No clue but I hope it bloody stops. We can’t exactly field a team of babies against Liverpool can we?” 

“Well it got Ajax to the semi finals didn’t it?”

“Shut up and help me with this will you?” Harry scolded and brandished what appear to be a plastic crib leg at Winks and Eric watched as they got to work setting up the travel crib for Dele. 

“I’ve got to say though this is probably the quietest Dele’s ever been...kind of nice isn’t it?” The three of them exchanged grins before turning back to the toddler that was still curled against Eric’s chest. Gingerly Eric got to his feet, making sure he was still holding onto Dele and stepped forward.

“Right hold him for a moment Winks whilst we sort out some clothes for him. I’ve got some upstairs from when Tommy stays over; some of them should fit him alright and then we can put him down and figure out what the fuc- I mean – the flip we are going to do with him.”

Leaving Winks standing there doing what could only be described as his best bambi impression, Dele pressed into his arms, Eric hurried up the stairs and into one of the spare rooms. He yanked open the drawers and began to pull out the various items of clothing, hoping that something amongst the pile would at least fit Dele. Rocking back onto his haunches he paused and pressed a still shaking hand to his face. He still held onto a small flicker of hope that this would all be a dream, a dream that he would share over breakfast at Hotspur way and one that they would all laugh at.

“Come on Dier. Pull yourself together. If Dele can manage it and not get you killed, you certainly can!” He muttered to himself as he picked up some items from the clothing pile before dashing downstairs again.

He was met by the sight of their captain bent double with laughter and a very distressed looking Winks holding Dele out, looking like he wanted nothing more than to drop him to the floor.

“He pissed on me!” Winks wailed, trying to gesture at the damp patch on the front of his jumper. Eric had to supress a grin at the satisfied look on Dele’s face – clearly he was now wide awake and feeling quite proud of himself no doubt. 

“Give him here. You can borrow one of my tops if you like – go help yourself,” Eric stepped forward and at the sound of his approach Dele swivelled his head around, large eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

“Eric! Hug Eric!’ He chirped, reaching out from Winks to try and grapple at Eric. 

“Yes yes hug Eric fine,” Eric muttered taking Dele from Winks whilst trying not to make eye contact with Harry who was grinning at him from by the fireplace. 

“Just a normal day for you then – having to carry Del around everywhere.”

“Shut up and help me get him into the clothes please.”

Together they managed to wrestle the squirming Dele (who was still insistent that he hug Eric) into a top and some bottoms and by the time Winksy had re-joined them he was back cuddled into Eric’s side, sucking on his thumb whilst happily taking in the room.

*

Between the three of them they agreed that Eric would keep Dele for the night and hopefully by the time the morning came adult Dele would be back. After all Eric had only stayed in baby form for a day so they were positive that after a good night’s sleep everything would be back to normal. Harry had set out everything that Eric would need and combined with the stuff left over from his family’s visits he was convinced that he was at least equipped to get them through the night. 

They’d moved the crib upstairs and into Eric’s room – he had insisted that they’d place it there as the thought of leaving Dele on his own in one of the spare rooms was too much for him – and placed Dele back into it. The excitement of the evening seemed to have caught up with again and he was soon snuggled into the blanket, drifting off once more.

Promising that he would be fine and he would text them updates as often as he could, Eric said goodbye to both Harrys and hurried through his evening routine making sure that Clay was settled before the night and the house secured before going upstairs.

Eric barely made it through his routine before he was collapsing onto the bed, one arm draped dramatically across his face as he tried to take stock of the evening. This was not how he had expected things to go and all that he could hope for was that by the time he woke up he’d be greeted by the sight Dele, back to normal and (he let out a small laugh) scrunched up in a child’s crib.

Switching off the bedside light he pulled the duvet over himself determined to at least try and get a good nights sleep. Tiredness was just starting to pull at his consciousness and he was slipping into it’s welcomed embrace when –

“Hug Eric?” 

Exasperated, Eric rolled over to face the crib and in the darkness he could just make out the outline of Dele’s face, peering at him from above the side of the crib. Hoping that he would go back to sleep Eric pulled the duvet up to his face and squeezed his eyes shut but it was to no avail.

“Eric!” Dele began to wail, rattling the side of the crib as he tried to make an escape from its confines. “Hug! Eric I want hug!”

Knowing a lost cause when he saw one Eric threw back the covers and padded over to the crib before reaching down to pluck Dele out. The effect was instantaneous, the wailing stopped and Dele instantly snuggled into his side seemingly happy now that he was getting his hug. 

“Don’t every say I’m a needy idiot again Delboy,” Eric grumbled as he began to single-handedly construct a small nest on his bed to rest Dele on. ‘”Because this-“ he gently placed Dele on the pillows “is a whole other level of neediness,” he muttered as he climbed onto the other side of the bed. Dele wiggled around so that he was facing Eric; face a picture of innocence as he nestled into the pillows.

“Now…can we please go to sleep?” Eric couldn’t help but reach out to smooth down some of Dele’s hair and his heart gave a happy thud at the sight of Dele’s eyes fluttering shut. He continued to stroke his hair for a few minutes before, satisfied that Dele was finally settled, he rolled onto his back and shut his own eyes.

“Kiss Eric?”

It was going to be a long night.

*

 

It’s beginning to get light outside when Eric blinks into consciousness the next morning. He can tell it’s still early by the colour of the sky peeking through his curtains and his mind is still waking up, slowly firing into action. He becomes aware of a weight settled on his chest and he feels it shift as he raises his head to look down.

There, sitting on his stomach and happily chewing on one of his own fingers, is Dele. The same toddler Dele from the night before, the same Dele that was meant to be back to his adult self by now.

Eric let out a sigh and dropped his head back onto his pillow, unable to quite believe that this was still happening to him. He felt the weight move and then Dele was crawling up his chest, big brown eyes ending up just inches from his face.

“Morning buddy,” he muttered reaching up to play with one of Dele’s curls. Dele just beamed back at him and Eric once again couldn’t help the tug that he felt on his heart. Resigning himself to his newfound dad status, he supposed that he should probably feed them both if they were going to have a full day ahead of them. 

Having managed to successfully dress and feed both himself and Dele, Eric was feeling more up to the challenge of the day ahead. Luckily they had been granted the day off before training tomorrow so it at least meant that he didn’t have to try drag Dele through a day of training. The idea of leaving Dele with Poch had been briefly tempting, purely for revenge but deep down Eric didn’t think he would like leaving Dele in somebody else’s care. He’d briefly recalled memories of the few times that Dele had spoken about his real childhood and the way his mother would leave him for days at a time and Eric had resolved that for as long as Dele was in this form, he wouldn’t be leaving him anywhere. He would be doing things right, he owed his friend that much.

Instead he shot a few texts off to both Harrys to confirm that yes they had survived the night but no Dele was still in baby form and confided that his plan for the day was to take Dele out and about. He’d settled on the Sea Life Centre as Dele had been enthralled by Finding Nemo, which had been on the TV when he’d switched it on during their breakfast. 

That’s how Eric found himself strapping Dele into a baby carrier that he was currently wearing across his chest, another remnant of his sister’s visits. Dele was chatting away happily, evidentially pleased that he was facing outwards and able to take in the sights as Eric walked them to the aquarium. Eric himself had pulled on a beanie, slung low over his face and pushed on a pair of shades despite the relatively low level of sunshine, trying to go for the under the radar look. Last thing he wanted was to be spotted by the press, carrying an unknown child around by himself. His PR team would have a meltdown but some how he couldn’t quite bring himself to be bothered. He wanted Dele to enjoy himself and if that meant a trip to one of the busiest tourist spots then so be it.

Luck seemed to be on his side however as he managed to make it all the way to the centre and purchase the tickets without being accosted or even looked twice at. He let out a breath he wasn’t aware that he’d be holding and relaxed as they entered the cool and dimly lit room that started the journey through the aquarium. 

“Alright buddy are you ready to see some fishies?” 

“Fishies!” Dele squealed and clapped his hands together and Eric couldn’t help but grin at the delight on his face. 

Together they spent the next couple of hours thoroughly enjoying themselves as they roamed from room to room exploring all that the centre had to offer. Eric had marvelled at Dele’s open and honest delight at the fish tanks, taking him up close to see the colourful creatures contained inside. He was sure that the joy radiating out on Dele’s face was reflected back on his own as they had taken in everything. He’d even taken Dele down and held him over the touching pools so that he could pet the small stingrays. Dele had squealed at their touch and Eric had had to stop him repeatedly jabbing a small finger into a poor sea cucumber, shrieking about how squishy it was.

The only hitch had nearly come after they’d stop for a bite to eat at the café (Eric had spent more time than he cared to admit making sure that he got the perfect lunch option for Dele) when Dele had spotted the gift shop, his eyes landing on a large plushie clownfish at the front of the store. 

“Nemo!” Dele shouted and tried to make a beeline for the toy, Eric only just managing to pull him back to him by the scruff of his top. 

“Yes very good, that’s a Nemo fish Del,” Eric hummed in agreement as he tried to strap the wriggling Dele back into the carrier but Dele wasn’t having it.

“Eric I want Nemo! Eric!” his voice was getting louder now and Eric was sure that people were beginning to look. ‘Dele wants Nemo!” he wailed, flailing his fists about.

Desperation setting in – how was he going to explain if recognised why he had a small child who just happened to share the same name as one of his teammates – Eric practically growled in frustrated as he paid for the vastly overpriced plushie and held it up to his chest for Dele to take.

“Thank you Eric,’ Dele whispered as he beamed at the plushie and gave it a happy wave before clutching it closer to him.

Deciding that they’d both had enough for the day Eric pushed his wallet into his pocket before making a beeline for the exit, resolutely avoiding anybody’s eye. 

*

Much to Eric’s relief they managed to make it home without any further meltdowns as Dele was seemingly placated by not only the plushie but also the ice cream cone that Eric had stopped to purchase on his walk back to the house. 

Having let Dele down to the floor to play with Nemo and Clay safely out for a break in the garden, Eric stretched out on the sofa and took stock of the day. Overall he’d say that his first day as a surrogate parent had gone pretty well. He might had committed the cardinal sin of giving into a temper tantrum but, he looked over at Dele who was still happily waving the toy around, it was worth it just to see the happiness that it seemingly brought Dele.

“Hey bud do you want to come up here and give me a cuddle?” Eric beckoned as Dele, still smiling from ear to ear, tottered over and he pulled him up onto the sofa. ‘Hug time” he muttered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as he settled the back onto the sofa. 

Together they lay nestled together, basking in the sunshine that was pouring through the high windows, soft and relaxed as Eric continued to play with Dele’s hair, fascinated with the way the curls would spring back into shape. Dele snuffled as he moved closer, sleep having already taken him and Eric smiled feeling his own eyelids closing. He had enough of a mind-set to make sure he was safely propped up enough in the chair, with Dele cradled to his chest before he himself was slipping off.

*

With a horrible gasp Eric was brought swiftly back into consciousness as his lungs desperately fought to draw breath. Panicking and unsure of what was happening he tried to sit up but found that he was being pinned down by the weight of a very adult sized Dele. Still struggling he managed to manoeuvre them so that Dele was on his side and he lay there panting, relief rushing through him at not only the oxygen flooding through his lungs but at the sight of his best friend back at this side. Despite himself he felt a grin break out on his face and he allowed himself to card his hand through his friend’s hair once again.  
“That’s a fresh trim that is you know?” Dele muttered, opening one eye to peer up at Eric and seemingly unperturbed by their position.

“Sorry mate,” Eric grinned down at Dele who was still snuggling into his side and showed no sign of moving. He was wondering how to break the news of what happened when Dele spoke again.

“Thanks for my Nemo,” he said around a yawn, fingers tracing a soft pattern into Eric’s arm.

“You’re welcome –wait. What? You know what happened?”

“Course I do Diet. I remember it all. Why do you think I was such being a fussy baby? I was enjoying having you dote on me all day.” Eric could see Dele’s shit eating grin from where he was resting and had to resist the overwhelming temptation to hit him. It was sorely tempting however but instead he settled on pinching Dele hard on the side. He flinched but made no effort to move away from their position on the sofa.

“You’re such a dick you know that?”

“Aw but you still love me, I’m your buddy remember?”

Eric sighed but didn’t disagree. Instead he flopped his arm over Dele’s shoulders and pulled him close, the afternoon sunshine lulling him back into a doze. Dele was still tracing patterns in the skin of his arm, his breathing soft and even and together they lay there content to enjoy the moment as it stretched out between them. 

Sleep had almost taken Eric again when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

“Wait! Del…does this mean you pissed on Winks on purpose?”

“Yup. Cheated me at the last game of Uno didn’t he?”


End file.
